


Loki Goes To The Dentist

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki goes to the dentist with disastrous results. Oneshot. Written with Unipinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Goes To The Dentist

The way Loki had stumbled through the door of the dentist with a goofy grin on his face had shown he most definitely was not in pain nor agony, obviously numbed however and on many of the given drugs. He seemed to walk normal enough, but looked as if he was about to collapse on the ground and fall asleep. He wrenched open the door to Tony's car, which was parked there waiting for him, and dropped down into the passenger's seat. He had two cotton balls in his mouth, holding an ice pack against his cheek. "You should have seen how they just shoved me out the door." Was the first thing said as Loki snorted. "They didn't like me, Anthony. I don't see why." Probably because he had threatened them for doing their job. Several times. The way he spoke revealed his mouth was numb.

Tony chuckled softly at his husband's behavior and tone of speaking. "Did you threaten them?" He knew what his husband was like, especially when you tried to put him in any kind of pain.

"Maybe, maybe I did not." Loki huffed softly, leaning back against the leather of the seat. "But they kept touching me and I didn't like it. Then they did this thing…" He smiled in a dazed manner. "It made me laugh a lot… Then they laughed at me laughing and I stopped and fell asleep."

Tony laughed. "Babe, they put you under drugs so you wouldn't feel pain. The drugs made you laugh and they didn't think you would. Don't take it too personally."

Loki's smile grew, shutting his eyes. "Of course not. Why would I?" He paused, "My mouth . . . I don't think I can feel it . . . I don't like it." He opened his eyes halfway. "I hate them."

Tony huffed. "Loki, it's better than pain."

Loki sighed deeply. "Maybe . . . But they were pushing me out. They stole my teeth of wisdom while I slept, then made me leave. So I hate them." He sighed yet again, more exaggerated this time. "I want to kill them. But not you." He giggled softly, leaning over slowly, closer to Tony.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I knew I should have gone in with you."

Loki shook his head. "No, it's . . . No. Nay, nay." He shut his eyes once again. "I need chapstick."

"Here." Tony handed him some. "Don't eat it."

Loki stared at it a moment, taking it into his hand. "You know… This reminds me of you." He said, grinning. "Cause I put it on my lips and it makes me feel better." He explained, twisting off the top as he rolled down his window and threw it out. "That prevents its use." He murmured, applying much more then needed onto his lips.

Tony couldn't help but laugh at the god before huffing in irritation. "Now the chapstick is going to dry out. What are you going to use then?" Loki pursed his lips and stared at Tony, slowly licking the chapstick off of them. Tony glanced over. "What?"

Loki tilted his head to rest it against the chair, smiling as he closed his eyes, "I wanna go home. Are we almost there?"

"Yes, babe." Tony smiled before huffing softly in disappointment.

"Can we go to Taco Bell?" Loki asked, finding a liking to that place. It was one of the few he actually knew of. Of course, he was not supposed to eat, but could not consider that himself.

"You can't eat yet."

"But I'm hungry."

"You'll have to wait, babe." Tony hummed and Loki sighed exaggeratedly once again, leaning his head back. Tony gave a soft smirk before leaning over and kissing Loki's cheek.

Loki frowned before laughing, looking out the window. "Look."

Tony glanced over. "What?"

Loki rested his head against the window, "Stupid fools outside . . . Not in their cars."

Tony frowned. "You mean the joggers?"

"Yes. Why jog when you can just be in a car? It makes no sense."

"They probably want to get fit."

"I'm fit, and I don't like moving."

"You're also a god. Your amount of pudding intake is greater but so is your metabolism." Tony smirked and Loki groaned loudly, trying to stick his finger in his mouth to feel it since it was numb. "Numb?" Loki made a noise that obviously meant yes, continuing to feel around as a cotton ball with blood on it fell onto his lap. Tony snatched it from Loki's lap and held it for his husband. "Do you need to put this back in or do you need a new one?"

Loki blinked at it, tilting his head. "I don't want it."

"Do you have more?"

"I don't want them."

"Do you need them?"

"No." Loki huffed.

Tony narrowed his gaze. "Don't lie."

Loki glared at Tony, pausing. "I taste blood . . . I think."

"That's your fault for taking out the gauze." Tony twisted the wheel to the right and glanced at Loki. "Did they give you any extra gauze."

Loki yawned. "No."

Tony sighed. "Of course they didn't. We'll get you some more when we get home."

"Tony . . ." Loki whined.

"I'm sorry dear, but I don't have any on me right now."

"It hurts . . ."

"Don't worry," Tony cooed. "They made sure to give me your pain pills."

"I want it to go away now . . ."

"Bear with me for a few more minutes Loki."

"Anthony . . ."

"Hm?"

"Hurts . . ."

"I know dear, just a little longer." Loki whined again. Tony sighed and looked over at him again. Loki gave a wobbly pout. Tony sighed before turning on his blinker to take a right turn into the parking lot of a department store. "Lets go find you some gauze."

Loki beamed. "Stay in?"

"Stay in?"

"The car. I wanna."

"Promise not to leave?"

"Yes."

Tony hesitated. "Okay, I'll be back in a second. Make sure you don't leave this car," Tony told him while getting out.

"Promise." He purred. Tony sighed but went into the store and quickly rushed to the medical aisle. After looking through a couple of products he handed the man working the check out station the gaze and prepared to pay.

"Youre -!" The cashier gasped.

"Yep," Tony responded as he pulled his credit card out.

"But where's -"

"My suit? I don't tend to wear it in public you know."

"No, your husband."

"In the car. He just had some dental work done."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he got his wisdom teeth removed"

"Isn't that him?"

Tony twisted to look over his shoulder. "I believe so . . ."

"He's being glomped."

"By who?"

"By some women."

Tony sighed. "I'll be right back," he told the cashier as he walked towards his husband.

"Anthony!" Loki called.

"I thought we had agreed that you would stay in the car," Tony responded dryly.

"I did but then I wanted to tell you I wanted pudding."

Tony sighed. "Of course you did."

"What?"

"Nevermind. Lets go find that pudding so we can check out."

"Anthony, they won't get off . . ." Loki whined.

Tony sighed and looked to the group of women surrounding Loki. "Could I please have my husband back?"

"Its Tony Stark!" They squealed.

"Errr . . . yeah. Please pardon us," he said as he pulled his husband toward the pudding aisle.

Loki clutched the inventor. "Anthony . . ."

"Yes?"

"I hurt . . ."

"Where?"

"Head . . ."

Tony sighed. "We'll get some Tylenol too."

"I'm sorry . . ." Loki sniffled.

Stark frowned and wrapped his arm around Loki's waist. "For what?"

"Being needy."

"You're always needy," Tony laughed. "It's part of why I love you." Loki sniffled again. Tony gave him a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry about it, it's fine."

Loki relaxed. "Okay . . ."

"Come on," Tony pulled his arm gently. "Lets go find your pudding." Loki gave a beaming smile which he regretted instantly as his mouth still hurt before taking Tony hand and following him eagerly.

After an hour more, they were finally home. Tony hugged Loki as they sat on their couch watching movies. "How do you feel, babe?" He asked.

"Mouth." The god whimpered

"Still hurts?" Loki nodded. Tony sighed. "I can't give you any more pain killers for at least an hour." Loki sniffled. Tony hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry . . ."

Loki burrowed in his arms. "Its okay."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Loki soothed. Tony cuddled against Loki's shoulder and handed him a glass of water. Loki swallowed some of the water. "Tony?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" Tony asked, smiling.

"For taking care of me."

"It's what I do, babe."

Loki nuzzled Tonys neck. "I'm glad you do."

"So am I, because it's just so much fun," Tony laughed, pulling Loki into a kiss. Loki chuckled before kissing back. "I'm glad you're feeling better and conscious," He joked.

"Mm." Loki hummed. Tony then laid his head on his husband's shoulder and sighed contently. "I'm glad I don't have to go to the dentists again."

"So am I. You were quite the handful."

Loki pouted. "Mean."

"The truth hurts," Tony laughed.

"You're an ass."

"So I've been told," Tony smirked and Loki pouted. Tony kissed him again and held his love's hands. "I love you."

"I love you more."


End file.
